lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Secret Soldiers/Transcript
This is a transcript of the episode Rise of the Secret Soldiers. It's still under construction. Transcript Leo: (Walks in the house holding a box full of magazines) Good news my famous bionic peeps. Your new PR guy came through big time. Chase: Please tell me it's not another celebrity game show. We always lose. Bree: Probably because one of us always hits the buzzer too soon and doesn't know the answer! Chase and Bree: (Looks at Adam) Adam: In my defense, I thought hitting the buzzer was the right answer. Leo: You remember that big magazine interview I got you guys? The article just came out thanks to yours truly... Leo Dooley of Dooley Entertainment the subsidiary of Leo Corp. Chase, Adam and Bree: (Walks toward Leo) Chase: Awesome! Adam: Cool! Bree: Wait, I want to see! (Picks up magazine and starts reading it) Wait, the reporter interviewed all of us! Why is Adam the only one on the cover?! Adam: (Giggles) Chase: This whole article makes it sound like he's in charge! Adam Davenport is the bionic team's leader, strong man and all around superstar?! Adam: Uh, finally someone gets how things work around here! (Sits on the couch while reading) Bree: Hold on, listen to this. Along with Adam's little brother, the girl helps him on missions! It's like you and I barely even exist! Adam: What are you talking about? You guys are mentioned right here. See? Bree and Chase Davenport not pictured. Donald: (Walks in the room) Hey guys. What's going on? Chase and Bree: (Walks toward Donald) Chase: This article totally misrepresents how our team works. People are going to think Adam is the only one who does anything. Adam: Oh don't worry. I'll set the records straight and tell them the girl does stuff too. Donald: Guys don't worry about it. The media distorts everything. I mean one time, an article said that I was self absorbed. (Laughs) Look, the important thing is that you know the truth about who you are and what you do. Chase: (Opens magazine again) We also spoke to Leo Dooley—the bionic team's brilliant mastermind. Donald: What? (Takes magazine) That's it! I'm calling my lawyer! (Walks out of room) (Theme song) Chase: '''Leo, Look at this. It's bad enough that magazines are twisting the facts, but now gossip sites are now writing all sorts of lies about us. (Hands Leo a magazine) '''Bree: Yeah. Like I can't keep a boyfriend. Chase: And that I'm a nerd. Adam: And also a bunch of stuff that isn't true. Leo: Guys, look. This is the price of fame. Now you see why I choose to live my bionic life out of the spotlight...and take my modest 25 percent as your manager. Chase: Leo. This is wrong. The world is not seeing us for who we really are. Bree: Yeah. People need to know that I'm a humble, down to Earth, bionic super model. Leo: Look, I have a fix. When you guys first went public, a production company wanted to do a live reality show about you, but Big D. turned them down. Chase: Why? Leo: One hint: Guess who wasn't going to be the star. Davenport is going away on a business trip, so I'll call the company and let them know we've reconsidered. They'll send in camera crews to follow you around. Chase: Yes. Then the whole world will see how things really are. Bree: And it'll be live, so they won't be able to manipulate the truth. Adam: Great idea, Leo. Leo: Well, as the article says 'I am the bionic team's brilliant mastermind'. Adam: '''Really? 'Cause according to this website, you're an adorable eight year old sidekick, Leo Clooney. '''Leo: That's your blog. Adam: '''Huh, should've known. I spelled my own name wrong. (Later) '''Leo: Great, we'll see the camera crew here tomorrow...Yes, I am a great negotiator for an eight year old. (Leo hangs up and opens front door) Perry: What's up, Clooney?! (walks in house) Leo: (Closes door) Why are you wearing that coat? You look look more suspicious than usual. Perry: I just thought I would drop by and see how my good friends, The Davenports, are doing—Whoa! Look! There's a mountain lion in your yard! (Points to window) Leo: Really? Where? I don't see anything! Perry: Keep looking, something will show up! Leo: 'There's nothing there. What's in your coat? '''Perry: '''Nothing. (''Leo shakes coat and items fall out) Like I said, nothing. '''Leo: Really? You're stealing from us? Perry: Well, not anymore! You caught me! Once Adam, Bree, and Chase became famous, I made a fortune auctioning off their bionic belongings online. But then I ran out. Now I have to restock. (Takes salt and pepper shakers) Leo: Put those back! Perry: Oh! You're gonna have to catch me first! (runs to door) Oh! Cramp! Cramp! Cramp! Ah, my hammy! (Later at mission site) Bree: Great. (Turns to Donald) Now every news station is saying the bionic people attacked the public. They think we're dangerous! Donald: (To Leo) What were you thinking using your bionic arm? Leo: 'In my defense...I wasn't thinking. '''Chase: '(To Donald) Never mind him. (To Adam) How could you attack those people? '''Adam: (T''o Chase'') I didn't attack them, I was trying to get them away from Leo. Bree: '(''To Adam) Well, good job. You sent 10 protestors to the hospital. '''Adam: I didn't hear an ambulance. Bree: '''No. You BLEW them TO the hospital! '''Chase: ''(Referring to Adam)'' '''Idiot. '''Adam: I'm an idiot? (Chase nods) There wouldn't have been an angry mob of protestors if our mission leader had done his job right! Chase: Oh, really? I'm always saving your butt. If it weren't for me, you would've lasered your own face off by now! Adam: Yeah? Well how about I laser my ears off instead so I don't have to listen to your stupid voice? Bree: '(''To Adam and Chase) What are you complaining about? I'm the one who has to go on every single mission with you two morons! '''Chase: (To Bree) Then don't go! You've quit before, just do it again! Bree: Really? You're gonna pull that one out? You know, if I remember correctly, you're the one who took off on us and went on a mission ALONE, Mr. Avalanche! Chase: (to Bree and Adam) So what if I did?! I'm better off on my own than having to carry you worthless deadweights! Donald:'' ''ENOUGH! WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELVES?!'' Your selfish behavior is tearing this team apart and I'm ''tired of it. Something has to change. (Big D and Leo leave in disappointment) Chase: He's right. (Later) President: I told you to lay low. Why would you use your bionics on those people? I can't even defend you now. Chase: You don't have to Mr. President. President: Of course I do. You know, people are terrified and they have every right to be. Chase: No. I mean you don't have to defend us anymore. Because as of today...we're dissolving the team. President: What? Davenport, is this true? Donald: '(to the President) I'm sorry, Mr. President. I tried to talk them out of it but their desicion is final. They're done. ''(Adam, Bree and Chase walk off seperately) (3 Weeks Later) '''Douglas: '''Donnie '''Leo: Guys! Get over here, quick! (Adam, Bree, Chase and Douglas run over to Leo and an unconscious Donald) I don't think he's breathing! (Chase kneels next to Donald, checking for a pulse. He looks at everyone in worry and concern) (At home) Leo: (Leo's phone rings) Mom! How's Big D? Douglas: Poor Donny. This is all my fault. I should've protected him. Adam: Don't blame yourself, Douglas. (Looks toward Chase) Blame Chase. Chase: It's no one's fault. Adam: (To Douglas) See, that's what people say when it is ''their fault. (''Leo walks toward them and they stand up) Bree: How is he? Leo: Not good. He's out of surgery, but it's still touch and go. '''Chase: '''Then I guess all we can do is wait. Category:2015 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts